Mysteryleaf
Mysteryleaf is a large, muscular, furless tom with large, bright blue eyes. Description Appearance Mysteryleaf is a tom with very long legs, and is completely furless. His paws are small and delicate, and are equipped with long, thorn-sharp claws. His teeth are small and dull, and his body is skinny and boney. But, his legs are long and muscular, surprising most cats because she's a medicine cat. His ears are huge, and sit low on his head, and give him excellent hearing. Mysteryleaf's eyes are round and large, and are a shocking, bright blue. Mysteryleaf's skin is wrinkley, mainly due to old age. His muzzle is larger, and sticks out from his face. His lower jaw is small, and is tucked under his large muzzle, giving him an odd, grumpy look. Mysterleaf's nose is a bright, light pink color, like his paw pads. His tail is long and winding, and has a few strands of short, very light silver fur on it. Mysteryleaf's skull is small, making his eyes look even larger. His shoulder blades are large, and stick out from his pelt making him look even more starved. Health Mysteryleaf is a surprisingly healthy cat, with no known diseases. His boney look is due to his furlessness, and because he didn't eat much. It is Unknown how he survived the winter, but it is thought that he kept warm by locking himself in his den and ordering Bluefeather to bring him food and keep his den closed off most of the time. He didn't get out much, due to his frailness at his old age. But as an apprentice, Mysteryleaf was active and strong. When he was trained to be a warrior, he was a talented hunter and tree climber, always active and on his toes. Mysteryleaf's mind is healthy, but not has healthy as his body. He has great anxiety, and worries about everything. The older he got, the more forgetful Mysteryleaf became. Bluefeather often argued that he should retire, but everytime he disagreed, saying he wanted to serve StarClan to the end of his life. Personality Mysteryleaf is a nervous tom, and worries about everything. He frets about everything, and checks on the queens often, worried that they might be due quicker than he predicted. When new cats showed their faces, he often didn't trust them, and refused to help them with their wounds. Mysterleaf is also a caring tom, who can be nice when treated right. Most cats treated him like a disease because of his furlessness, so they thought he was ugly and teased him about it. When it comes to treating his clanmates, Mysteryleaf is often gentle, taking his time at his work. He'd check up often on the cat, making sure they're alright and would often ask them if they needed anything. Skills and Abilities Mysteryleaf is a talented medicine cat, being a wise cat, he knows all herbs. He works quickly, and practices often just incase he fears he may forget something. Mysteryleaf knows where all the herbs are, and when they should be ready to grow. He also knows which plants are poisonous, and which are great for infections. Life Adulthood Mysteryleaf is first seen in Lilacstar's Belief, helping Scarletnose kit. Sharkfang makes all the cats leave the nursery expected Scarletnose, himself, and Mysteryleaf. Mysterleaf suddenly becomes distant, and is told by StarClan that Scarletnose is about to kit a daughter that'll bring the Clan from darkness. Relationships Friends Lilacstar - Bluefeather - Rosestar - Images Life Image Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Silverwhisker Category:Faded Category:Toms Category:SpringClan Cat Category:Medicine Cat